Rune Factory: New Love
by YaoiKittenLover
Summary: Arriving in Trampoli, Raguna finds himself face to face with a local named Erik. Erik has a plan to steal Raguna's heart. Will he manage to get it before some girl does? Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! For anyone who read this story before 4/22/13, this story was super sucky. now I have revised it so it should be much better. I was in a rush when i wrote it so it didn't turn out as good as i had hoped. Anyway, in this story, Raguna follows Mist into Trampoli and starts his first few days in this small little town just adjusting to life. Meanwhile, he attracts the attention of a few locals... but one of them isn't exactly a female...**

Raguna: What do you mean?

Kitten**:** You'll see. *evil laugh*

Raguna: Uhh...

**Chapter 1**

Raguna wiped his forehead and leaned against his plow. His dark brown hair clinging to his sweaty face.

After arriving Trampoli a few hours ago with Mist leading the way, Raguna had gotten a few tasks to take items to different places or to deliver messages. He had been given a message by Danny to give to Erik, but he had ran off without finding out what the message was.

Embarrassed Raguna had reached Erik's farm, only to find that he wasn't there.

Figuring that he should wait a bit, Raguna had gone to his farm to plant a few turnips he had gotten from Danny (and one pack from Mist).

Setting his plow to the side, Raguna reached into a bag of turnips and flicked his wrist forward, sending small turnip seeds spiraling in all directions. Some seeds landed in their destination, while others drifted off away from the plowed land. Raguna sighed and grabbed his plow, starting to plow a few more plots.

The sun bore down on him, making it difficult to last very long. Raguna wiped at his forehead again and sighed, covering his eyes with his hands and looking up.

"Blast you Sun! I like the warmth, but could you give a little less of it?"

The sun continued to glare down at him. Raguna set down the plow and walked over to his small little well and bending down, splashed cool water on his face. Standing up, Raguna shoved his shaggy brown bangs out of his blue eyes.

"Ahh.. thats better." Raguna sighed with relief. Raguna started when he heard a small cough behind him.

Turning, Raguna was startled to see a man watching him from on top of a small bridge. The man looked to be his age and was very tall and slim. He had thin light brown hair that slid around his face. He had brown eyes that were slightly darker than his hair. He work a blue tunic with brown hem and light blue pants.

The man caught his look and gave him a small smile. Raguna trotted over to say hello.

"Hello neighbor." Raguna said cheerfully.

The man smiled wider. "Hello... Sorry to be snooping. I heard we got a new person in Trampoli, and I had to find out who it was."

"I'm Raguna." Raguna smiled, moving his hand out.  
"I'm Erik, the owner of the farm that sells seeds." Erik said, shaking Raguna's hand.

"Oh! Great! I had to deliver a message to you from Danny, but you weren't home. And... Well I actually didn't listen to what he tried to tell me..." Raguna hung his head, a blush seeped on his cheeks.

Erik laughed and ran his hand through his hair. "Running without listening? Not a good idea. But it's ok, I know what he wanted, and the shipment he ordered has arrived. I will deliver it to him."

"Great." Raguna said. Erik turned and pointed away from Raguna's house. "So yeah, my farm is over there. So if you need any seeds, just feel free to come by and buy some. I have lots of different seeds for all the seasons."

"G-great! Thank you so much Erik!"

"Hahaha of course! I need to make a living as well, so it helps both of us. Say you want me to show you around a bit? I got plenty of time on my hands since spring already started and I already planted my crops."

Raguna grinned. "That sounds awesome, can we do it a little later today? I need to catch up with the planting as well."

Erik smiled. "Of course! Come around my farm at 7pm, we could do something fun."  
Erik turned and walked away chuckling.

_Wow.. he is really nice. I can't wait for tonight. He is really cute too... wait WHAT? _Raguna put his hand to his head and just stood there with his eyes wide_. Clearly this sun is getting to my head..._

"Ughh... I need to take a nap." Raguna sighed and walked back to his farm. After watering the seeds,  
Raguna turned and went into his small house. Crashing on the bed, Raguna set his alarm and immediately fell asleep, his hand still lay on the clock.

* * *

*CRASH* A loud beeping sound that emitted from the side of his bed had sent Raguna flailing on the ground.  
Rubbing his head, Raguna looked at the clock. 6:00pm.

"Well I got time." Raguna walked over to his small sink and washed his face. After whipping his face with a small towel, Raguna stood up and went to his small oval mirror hanging on the wall. He looked and saw he had major bed-head. He reached up and messed with his hair. After a few minutes of a struggle, Raguna scowled and ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Why won't you work with me? I need you to look good for E-" Raguna stopped and stared in his reflection.

_Why do I want to look good?_  
_Why do I want to look good?_  
_For Erik?_

Raguna howled and messed up his hair even more. "No! I do NOT need to look good for Erik! I am just fixing up my hair so if I run into any girls on the tour, they won't think I'm a lazy slob. Yeah, that's it!"

After working on his hair for a bit longer, and finally getting it to work, except for one strand of hair that shot upwards like an arrow, Raguna left his house and made his way towards Erik's.

Knocking on Erik's door, Raguna stood and quietly waited for him to answer. The soft sounds of crickets was all he could hear as he stood patiently at the door. A sound of a twig snapping behind him caused Raguna to twirl around, for fear of him coming across a monster. To his surprise, it was only Erik.

"Oh... hi Erik." _Why am I so flustered?_ Raguna's heart pounded as he smiled at Erik. _It must be because of the adrenaline in me, that's all._ Erik grinned back. "Hey Raguna! Are you rea-" He stopped suddenly and just stared at Raguna.

"What?" Raguna asked. Erik covered his mouth, and stifled a laugh.

"What?" Raguna asked again. Erik pointed at Raguna's head. "You've got a lock of hair that is sticking up straight."

Raguna sighed. "I know, it wouldn't work for me."

Erik stepped closer and smiled. "Let me help." He said quietly. Putting his hand on Raguna's head, Erik slowly got to work making Raguna's pesky lock stay down. Raguna blushed. Erik's hand was so warm, softly brushing his hair. Raguna's heart was pounding hard, and he almost swore Erik could here it.

_Why am I feeling like this? I like girls!... Don't I?_

After a minute, Erik took a step back and beamed. "All fixed! So you ready to go?"

Raguna nodded. Erik smiled wider and reached down and grabbed his hand, before dragging Raguna with him towards the town square.

The soft lights from the assorted colored Runeys lit up the town and casted soft glows to the area. Raguna simply stared in awe as he took in the amazing view.

"Beautiful huh Raguna?" Erik's sudden voice brought him back. Raguna turned and looked at Erik.

"It is, very beautiful." Erik nodded and walked towards the inn. Raguna remembered only then that Erik still held his hand.

"Um.. Erik?" Raguna stuttered. Erik glanced at him and raised and eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Could you... uh... let go of my hand?" Raguna asked. Erik glanced down and looked at their hands.

"Hmm... Nope!" He said cheerfully, pulling Raguna along to the inn. Raguna could only blush fiercely as he was dragged around by Erik.

* * *

After an hour of exploring the small town of Trampoli, Erik finally dragged Raguna to the beach, where both men sat down and enjoyed the view.

Runeys fluttered around Raguna. Raguna reached up to touch a blue runey that was floating closer, but his hand went right through it.

"Those things are like ghosts. You can't touch them at all. Yet those things are the very resources that keep this town from dying." Erik said. He picked at some sand and ran it through his fingers.

Raguna nodded in understanding and looked back out at the ocean. "So... Erik.. Where do uh.. your parents live?" Raguna said quickly, not able to think of anything else.

Erik looked out at the ocean as well. "My parents died when I was 7."

Raguna gasped. "I'm so sorry Erik." Erik just shrugged and sighed. "It was hard on me. I ended up running away from my town. I was desperate to get away from anything that reminded me of what happened with my parents. I ended up stumbling in Trampoli, where Stella took me in and cared for me until I was able to fend for myself."

Raguna nodded. "That must have been aweful for you."

Erik just gave him a soft smile. "What about you?"

"My family is still living in our old town. I got away from all that to follow Mist. I ended up here, and honestly, I like it better than the city. Much more peaceful."

Erik nodded in understanding. "I get that completely. Also, it gives you a chance to meet new people, and find someone to marry even." Erik said the last part quietly, barely above a whisper.

Raguna still heard him, and turned his head. "Do you have a crush, Erik?"

Erik nodded, his cheeks slightly pink.

"Who? Who?" Raguna asked, eager to learn more about his new friend.

Erik turned suddenly on Raguna and cupped his chin. His face inches from Raguna, Erik replied huskily. "You will have to find out. It is getting late, so I must leave." Getting up, Erik stretched his legs and turned towards his farm.

"I'll see ya in the morning.. Raguna." He turned and winked at Raguna, before trotting off towards his house.

Raguna could only stare in shock.

_What... Happened?_

**Hey everyone. So I realized that Fanfic doesn't have Rune Factory: Frontier, So I have to put it under the only ****Rune factory they have. Anyway, Review and I'll write the next chapter!**

Raguna: Am I the only one who is scared to know what is going to happen?

Erik: Oh please, this is the work of Kitten. Everyone knows that Kitten is gonna make us lovers.

Raguna: What? 0.0

Kitten: I actually hope that I get reviews for this story. Getting Erik closer to you will just make me die of nosebleeds.

Erik: Oh I know what you can do. -whispers in Kitten's ear-

Kitten: Ohhh that's good! I will have to save that for later!

Erik: -grins evilly- hey Raguna.. Come here for a sec.

Raguna: No! I'm done! Get me out of here!

Kitten: You're not going anywhere!

**Review!**  
**~Nya**


	2. Chapter 2

**ohh I can't believe I actually got a review... I love you! haha so to be honest, I wrote chapter 1 in like 30 minutes, because I was bored and just wanted to try something. I do admit it felt rush, so I will slow down in this chapter. Enjoy**

**chapter 2**

Raguna sat in his house with a book on his lap. It was 8 in the morning, and Raguna had a problem.  
The problem was, he wasn't even seeing it. All Raguna could think about was Erik. It had been a week since Raguna had seen Erik the first day he arrived in Trampoli, and it wasn't helping at all.

_Does he like me? No I can't possibly like him! He is really cute though.. the way his hair just falls over his forehead the soft look he always seems to have... NO_! Raguna slapped himself and got up.

"I can't like him! I can't! I need to go outside and breath." Raguna walked to the door and flung it opened,  
shocking him and the person outside. The girl stood with her hand raised to knock on the door.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She gasped, reaching down and looking in her bag.  
"Oh no, it is my fault. I didn't mean to fling the door open so quickly." Raguna apologized.  
The girl laughed and handed him a letter.

"I'm Anette. I deliver the mail around here. I always do it at 6 in the morning, but today I was running late. Mist had ordered a huge Turnip-like sculpture so I had to do two rounds." Anette scratched her head and laughed.

Raguna laughed as well. "That sounds like something Mist would do. Well thank you for the letter."  
Anette nodded. "You're welcome. See ya around!" She turned and ran off, so fast, that she left a cloud of dust stinging Raguna's eyes. Raguna coughed and waved his hand infront of his face.

After the dust disappeared, Raguna opened the letter and read it.

_Welcome to Trampoli!_  
_-Anette_

Raguna chuckled to himself and went inside, tossing the letter onto his small round table. Raguna huffed and went back outside.

_I need to do some work, to get my mind off things._  
Raguna went to his field and started watering plants. After a few minutes, things were going smoothly,  
until a sudden pair of arms wrapped around his neck from behind.

"Hi Raguna!" Mist squealed. Raguna almost sighed in relief. "Hey Mist."

Mist smiled and let go of him, hopping infront of him. "Watcha doin?"

"I'm watering my plants." Raguna said. Mist frowned, bending down and examining the small green sprouts.

"These don't look like turnips..." She said suspiciously. Raguna gulped and pointed near the small edge of the field, next to the little pond of water. "The turnips are over there."

"OH! ok!" She said cheerfully, hopping up and walking over to the turnips. Raguna sighed and continued watering his plants, with Mist not too far away.

_Erik said he did like someone... but he did say it wasn't a girl. He couldn't possibly like me could he?_  
_We just met for goodness sakes! But still... maybe he does. I wonder if I should ask him and se-_

"Raguna!" Mist called out, interrupting his thoughts. Turning around, he saw Mist bound over to him.  
"Let's go to the inn!" She said.

"Why?" Raguna asked. Mist said nothing as she grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the inn.

"It will be fun!" She said, dragging a protesting Raguna with her.

* * *

After only a few minutes, Raguna sat at the bar under the inn with Mist and Eunice.  
"I know the bar is suppose to be closed, but I know that you will be fine with us here right Eunice?"  
Mist asked. Eunice nodded.

"Of course! My parents actually made a new kind of wine, it tastes really good! though I haven't really had much of it, do you guys wanna try it? We kinda need some taste-testers before we put it out for sale at night."

Mist jumped up, almost standing on top of her seat. "Would I ever! Though could you put a slice of turnip in it?" Eunice and Raguna laughed and Mist looked at them confused.

"What?"

"Nothing." Raguna said. Turning to Eunice, he said, "I appreciate the offer, but it is really early in the day, I don't really think I should be drinking any w-"

"Oh don't be a party pooper Raguna!" Mist whined. "Have fun! You have only been here for a week!  
You need to live!"

"But I do liv-" Raguna started.  
"No buts! Eunice, gimme that drink! And give one to Raguna too!" Mist said. Eunice nodded and went to her supplies to make the drinks. Raguna sighed in defeat while Mist just whooped in victory.

"You'll like it, I promise." Eunice said, returning with the drinks. A small slice of turnip in Mist's drink.  
Mist hooted and immediately sipped on her drink. Raguna stared at his.

"What is it called?" He asked.  
"It doesn't have a name yet. But it does have a hint of blueberry in it." Eunice responded.

Raguna stared at it for a minute before sipping at it tenderly. Smacking his lips together, Raguna nodded. "I do taste the blueberries in it. It does taste good." Eunice smiled and got a small drink of her own.

After 20 minutes, Raguna was tipsy and on the verge of falling out of his chair.  
"Mey hand looks likea coconut!" Raguna stated. Mist giggled and swatted at his hand.  
"Coconut hand! Coconut hand!" She chanted, swaying in her chair.

"Eunice... waz der any alcohol in tis? Raguna slurred. Eunice laughed at his state. "There was,  
there wasn't any in mine though."

"Darn... How ammi zuppose ta do anyzing like tis?" Raguna asked, holding on to the counter as if he was going to fall. Eunice laughed and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's get you two home."

* * *

Raguna didn't remember anything else, until he woke up a few hours later in his bed. Sitting up, Raguna cried out and threw his hand to his head. "Oh man! This is why I don't drink! I am so not doing that again. I need to have a little chat with Mist." He rubbed his head and sighed.

"Whatcha say about me?" A very feminine voice asked from under his covers. Turning slightly pale,  
Raguna lifted up the covers, only to discover Mist curled up next to his side. Mist blinked and winced at him. "Why'ja turn on the lights? Go back to beeed." She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist, shocking Raguna. Mist snuggled closer and inhaled.

"You smell sooooo goood Raguna." She stated, looking up and smiling at him. She still look incredibly sleepy. Raguna shoved her away gently.

"Mist, what are you doing in my bed?" Mist sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Eunice took me home... I don't wanna go home I says.. She didnot listen. So I come here." She said. Raguna bit his lip, trying not to correct her grammer.

"Look Mist. We had fun, but right now it is..." Raguna looked past her at his clock. "It is 6pm right now.  
I already wasted most of my day. I need to go try to clean up my farm more and water my crops. You should probably go home."

Mist pouted. "I dun wanna go home..." She said. Raguna got out of bed and straightened his clothes.  
"Mist please. You need to sleep. Drink some water. The alcohol is still in your system."

Mist got out of his bed, somewhat shakily and sighed. "Fine... I'll go. but not until I do this."

"Do what?" Raguna asked, turning towards her. Suddenly Mist's lips were on his. Raguna's eyes widened and he shoved her back.

Gasping he wiped at his mouth. "Mist.. W-what are you doing?" He asked, flustered. Mist stared at him through half opened eyes. "I saw the way Erik looked at you the first day he saw you. He likes you.  
But I like you. I'm a girl, so it is right. Let's be together Raguna." Mist said, walking slowly up to him.

Raguna put his hands out and stopped her by placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Wait... Erik likes me?" He asked. A flash of anger passed Mist's face. "Why do you care? We are meant to be. Raguna, You followed me to Trampoli. Don't tell me that didn't mean anything."

Raguna was caught off guard by that. Mist took the opening by coming closer and leaning up to kiss him again. Raguna shook out of his shock and backed up.

"Mist listen. I came looking for you because I found out my friend had left. I wanted to find her, so I searched for her until I found her. Right into Trampoli. Mist, you are my friend, I... I don't think of as anything more than a friend."

Mist looked down and balled her hands up into fists.

"Are you telling me that you like Erik?" She asked.

"I don't know!" Raguna gasped, throwing his hands into the air.  
"All this is very strange. I just barely get here and suddenly a guy seems to like me, and my friend is throwing herself at me! It is all too confusing!" Raguna just sank down in a chair and hid his face with his hands.

"I'm sorry Mist. But you are my friend. Nothing more. please don't hate me." A moment later, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, Raguna saw that it was Mist. She had a calm look on her face.

"Raguna... I'm sorry. The alcohol is getting to me. I don't mean to throw myself at you. I'll go slower next time. But be warned." She bent closer, an evil smile on her face.

"You will be mine." She then turned and left his house. Raguna could only hide his face again and sigh.

_What do I do. _He sighed and sat for a few minutes._  
_

After trying to calm down from the surprise attack from Mist, Raguna went outside to water more of his plants. Halfway through watering the turnips, Raguna saw movement in the corner of his eye. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Mist, will you stop it? You are my friend, nothing more. Please don't try to get me to like you in that way, because I don't." He said, turning his back to the shadow to keep working.

"Oh? Do you not roll that way? Do you like guys perhaps?" A sudden male voice spoke out. Raguna freezed. _It can't be.._.

"Hello Raguna." A cheerful Erik said, popping out from the shadows of the trees.

"H-hey Erik." Raguna muttered. Erik walked over and bent down. "Your turnips are looking good. Perhaps you should give them a bit more water."

"Oh really? I don't know much about taking care of crops." Raguna admitted. Erik smiled. "Here,  
let me show you." Erik said. Erik placed his hand on Raguna's and tilted the watering can down,  
slowly spreading sprinkles of water on the crops.

Erik was talking to Raguna, explaining how he should water them, but Raguna couldn't pay attention.  
All he could think about, was Erik's hand on his.

_Why do I feel like this? I didn't feel like this when Mist kissed me... Maybe I really do like Erik._ Raguna thought. He almost forgot that Erik was talking, until he felt a pair of hands on both sides of his face.

"Are you ok Raguna?" Erik asked, his face painfully close to Raguna's. Raguna turned a bright shade of red.

"I-I'm fine." He said, all too quickly. Erik frowned, he slid one hand up Raguna's cheek and onto his forehead. "You are really warm. Maybe you should go to the church and see Lara." Erik said.

Raguna only turned brighter red. Erik looked in Raguna's eyes, a soft smile playing at his lips.

"W-well... I will, tomorrow." Raguna stuttered. Erik smiled wider. "Good, well I will see you tomorrow then." He leaned closer and whispered, "Good night... Raguna," before placing a soft kiss on Raguna's forehead. Leaning back, Erik smiled and then turned and walked off, leaving Raguna even more confused then before.

_I need to get myself checked for sure..._

Kitten: Well that was much better I'd say! I didn't rush through it like chapter 1.  
Erik: Oh, I must admit, I VERY much enjoy that. But seriously, when will Raguna finally be in my bed?  
Raguna: -covering ears- I'm not listening, LA LA LA LA!  
Erik: Oh come on Raguna, You can't hide from me, You will be mine.  
Raguna: -flees- I'M SO CONFUSED!  
Erik: -chases after him- Don't run from me my love!  
Kitten: -sighs- Oh dear. Well review please, one review(or more, hint hint)= chapter 3!

**note: I don't drink alcohol, so I really don't know the side effects. I tried to make them slurr their words, but I don't know if I did it right. So sorry if I didn't! :(**  
**~Nya**


End file.
